


empty apologies don't mend broken glass

by girlsarewolves



Series: bi bi kitty [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Can be taken either way, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, referenced canon character death, the Selina/Ivy/Harley implications are miniscule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Forgiveness is not in their nature (they'll always come back to each other eventually).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Broken Glass." Many thanks to **crookedspoon** for sending me the prompt! I've been wanting to write more DC femslash. :) It's kind of a loose interpretation of the prompt, but I hope you like it! Set between _City_ and _Knight_. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

"No hard feelings?"  
  
"What if I let any of your cats die of neglect?"  
  
Selina makes a face; she should have seen that response coming. At least Ivy isn't trying to kill her anymore. "Fine, fine, I get it. Next time I'll water the damn things." She rolls onto her left side, watching Ivy, her green skin aglow in the light of the neon signs filtering through the window.  
  
"There won't be a next time. I'll just let Harley take them; she'll get her boys to do it even if she forgets." Ivy doesn't look too sore still, though - which she shouldn't, after the marathon of orgasms Selina just gave her.  
  
(How Ivy can move, let alone talk and think coherently at this point, Selina will never know. Even she's exhausted; she wonders if Ivy's condition is the secret to her stamina. If so, well that's just cheating.)  
  
"You and Clown Princess talking again?"  
  
"Here and there."  
  
Selina slides a little closer before stretching out on her back again, her legs twisting around, tangling with Ivy's just for some contact. "Well, if you can forgive me for your plants, I'm sure Harley will forgive you for throwing a party for the Joker's funeral."  
  
It's quiet for several long, awkward minutes. Selina glances over, just to make sure Ivy didn't pass out on her - not that she'd blame her - but no, Ivy's eyes are open, staring at the ceiling coolly.  
  
"Who said anything about forgiveness?"


End file.
